


Sun Salutations

by CloudSpires1295



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I suck at tagging, Reader Insert, cross posted on tumblr, dean is intrigued, dean's still a little sore about sam hitting a dog, gender-wise ambiguous reader, just a little, just chilling in the bunker, like no hunts or anything, sam is out on a run, season 8 adjacent, the reader is a yogi, this is a really chill piece okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: *reader insert* Morning yoga sesh with a welcome intrusion from one of our favorite hunters. Season 8 adjacent. Gen.





	

“Uh... Y/N, what the hell are you doing to yourself?”

You looked up at the freckled hunter from the yoga mat you’d “borrowed” from Sam’s room, balanced precariously on your elbows and forearms with your delicately pointed toes hovering over the crown of your head, and smirked, “what does it look like I’m doing, Dean?”

Dean huffed at you and crossed his arms over his chest, though wonder still shown in his eyes, “don’t be a smart ass, Y/N.”

“I’m not, I just asked you a question.”

“No, you answered my question with a question,” he grumbled, “only smart asses do that.”

“Well, since you’re _so_  interested in my hobby,” you responded wryly, “I am engaging in a wonderful activity called yoga. It increases flexibility, engages the core muscles, and does wonders for centering the mind... when you aren’t interrupted by your curious bunkermates, anyway. I thought Lisa was a yoga instructor, didn’t she do stuff like this around the house?”

As you spoke, you slowly and carefully unfolded your legs and pointed your toes up towards the ceiling, allowing your head to come to a rest between your elbows. You couldn’t see Dean anymore, but the hunter compensated by walking around you and sitting on the foot of your bed.

“Not really, she did most of her yogi stuff at work,” he responded, still watching you curiously, “doesn’t that hurt? Putting your weight on your shoulders and stuff?”

“Not if you know what you’re doing. Where’s Sam?”

“Oh, he totally hit another dog and ditched us again,” Dean joked weakly, “y’know how that goes.”

“Dean, leave the negativity somewhere else, please,” you chided, “my yoga space is a negativity-free zone.”

“Yeah, yeah nama-whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, nonetheless making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Namaste, you mean?” you teased quietly as you slowly brought your legs down so the pads of your feet are touching the floor again, “why are you in here?”

“Bored,” the elder Winchester admitted, “Sam’s off getting gross and sweaty on one of his stupid runs.”

You wrinkled your nose in disgust. Sam had, on more than one occasion, tried to coerce you into joining him on his morning jogs, but the though of getting all sweaty and icky before the day even began was distasteful to you. Sure, you could always shower but... yeah, jogging simply wasn’t for you.

“Ick.”

“Yeah, ick.”

You fanned your arms upwards towards the ceiling as you brought your torso back up slowly so you were standing upright. Your palms met in the air above your head and, slowly, you brought them down so they were pressed together in front of your sternum. A slow exhale slipped through your nostrils as you ended your morning yoga session.

“So,” you turned to look at Dean, “breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: cloudspires1295.tumblr.com


End file.
